Modern child of the night
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Gin y Aizen acostumbran visitar el local Rukongai. Allí, dos figuras atraen la atención de ambos.


_**Modern child of the night  
**__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_Rating: M  
__Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo y sus respectivos publicistas.  
__Advertencias: Yaoi, shota_

_Resumen: Gin y Aizen acostumbran visitar el local Rukongai. Allí, dos figuras atraen la atención de ambos._

_

* * *

_

_C__an you tell me what you're thinking?  
__I just melt inside your eyes  
__Kiss me like they do in movies  
__Modern child of the night_

Gin dejo a un lado su vaso, apenas audible el ruido del hielo en su interior. Como era costumbre quincenal estaba allí, en Rukongai, con su jefe, viendo el panorama. La música se elevaba de los parlantes y la media luz del lugar poco ocultaba lo que sucedía. Rukongai era un lugar bailable como cualquiera desde fuera. Pero todos conocían que era donde muchos jovencitos, deseosos de fama o de dinero, iban a ofertar sus cuerpos, bailando al son de la música. Chicas y chicos de variadas edades (y lejos de la legalidad), desfilaban frente a hombres y mujeres mucho mayores, sonriendo tontamente o de maneja exagerada, sugerentes o torpes, en busca de la atención de quien pueda darles lo que deseaban.

Aizen resoplo, dejando su bebida a un lado y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Fumar en espacios cerrados estaba prohibido, pero, como en tantas otras cosas, Rukongai era la excepción. Gin miro a su jefe, y luego siguió su mirada. Una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro bailaba junto a otro chico. Aquella chica no debía de pasar de los dieciséis años, y el niño a su lado, no más de trece, catorce con suerte. La chica no era nada novedoso: cuerpo delgado y bien definido, una sonrisa extremadamente pura para aquel sitio y los ojos grandes e inocentones. Sin embargo, quizá era aquello lo que atraía a Aizen. Reía y tomaba la mano del chico, obligándolo a moverse a su ritmo, y el chico, de cabellos blancos, la dejaba, no sin dificultad. Gin se sintió inmediatamente interesado en ese chico, ¿cómo rayos había entrado en aquel antro? Tenía entendido que solo aquellos que pudieran mentir relativamente bien sobre su edad podía pasar, pero aquello era el colmo, era un delito, y se sentía extrañamente excitado al respecto.

Aizen exhalo otra bocanada de humo, sonriendo. Eso le gustaba de Gin: se entendían sin dirigirse palabras, sin hacer comentarios. Miraron al barman y le indicaron a los dos jóvenes. Tras esto, simplemente se volvieron y esperaron.

* * *

"¡Vamos, Shirou-chan!" rió Momo, con su voz joven y llena de energía.

"No me llames así." gruño el chico a su lado.

"¿Qué te dije?" lo reprendió ella, inclinándose un poco para verlo a los ojos "Tenés que ser mas dado. Si querés ganarte alguno, vas a tener que ceder un poco."

Toushirou se paso una mano por los cabellos blancos, repensando una vez más cómo fue que termino yendo a aquel sitio. Ambos vivían con la abuela, y siempre habían pasado necesidades, hasta que Momo descubrió que 'haciendo algunos favores' a 'ciertas personas' podían conseguirse todas aquellas cosas que deseaban, pero que, debido a su situación, les estaban fuera de alcance. Ella había explicado que no hacía falta ir tan lejos como tener sexo con esas 'ciertas personas', sino que en ocasiones con cosas más simples, como mostrar algo o tocarlos de alguna manera, bastaba para una jugosa propina. Toushirou había decidido acompañarla no por este motivo, sino porque, en realidad, tenía el orgullo herido porque su "hermana" fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa, y él no. Además, tenía miedo de que alguno de esos pervertidos la lastimara.

"Tengo sed." Dijo él al fin.

"Si, yo también. A pesar de tu renuencia, creo que algo hemos conseguido."

Caminaron a la barra y pidieron algo fresco. El barman le hizo una seña a Momo, quien asintió, pero Toushirou no comprendió.

"Mesa dos. Tranquilo."

"Gracias." Dijo ella y tomo su bebida.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Tenemos interesados en la mesa dos. 'Tranquilo' quiere decir que son clientes regulares, y de fiar."

Momo tomo un trago, y Toushirou sintió su mano temblar. Esto iba en serio ahora.

"Cálmate." Dijo ella, tocándole las manos. "No hace falta que hagamos nada. Seguro nos invitan a tomar algo, nada mas."

"No te pongas pesada." Dijo él, ocultando su nerviosismo. Ella le sonrió y lo guio a la mesa. Toushirou miro a diferentes figuras grisáceas, acurrucadas en los sillones, las risas falsas, los susurros. El flash de un celular le mostro a dos chicas, que había cruzado en la entrada, besarse.

_¿Qué hacemos acá?_

"Perdón por la espera." Dijo Momo, regresándolo a su realidad. "Gracias por la invitación."

Toushirou se volvió y vio a dos hombres, sentados en la penumbra en mullidos sillones. Ambos eran altos, uno vestía un traje oscuro, cabellos oscuros y fumaba un cigarrillo que brillaba cada vez que se lo llevaba a los labios. El otro hombre tenía los cabellos claros como los suyos, vestía en tonos más claros y la piel extrañamente parecía brillar en aquella penumbra. Un pequeño velador iluminaba la escena, el hombre de cabello oscuro se levanto para dejarles pasar. Toushirou se hallo a la derecha del hombre de blanco, y noto que lo miraba con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Era muy delgado y una sonrisa perversa acentuaba el rostro afilado. Toushirou sintió escalofríos ante aquella figura tan extraña.

"No, agradezco que aceptara la invitación, señorita…"

"Momo, y él es Toushirou."

"Encantado. Mi nombre es Sosuke Aizen, y este es mi colega, Gin Ichimaru."

"Un gusto." Dijo Gin a Toushirou, y, de no ser por el codazo de Momo, este hubiera huido antes de devolverle el saludo. Gin ladeó la cabeza, y señalo el vaso sin consumir en manos del chico.

"¿Deseas otra cosa?"

Toushirou casi derramo la bebida, y entonces la tomo presurosamente, furioso consigo mismo por no mantener la compostura. El alcohol le calentó la panza y le nublo un poco el cerebro. Justo lo que necesitaba.

"Lo siento, no quería parecer desagradecido." Dijo Toushirou, semi ahogado.

"No te preocupes. Ten, este es más suave." Le alargo Gin otra bebida, que Toushirou primero degusto. Era dulce, el sabor similar a la sandia y por ello la bebió con gusto. Gin sonrió, encantado por la inocencia de aquel chico, y lo atrajo un poco más contra su lado. Momo por su parte se separo un poco, entretenida en charlar con Aizen. Perfecto.

Toushirou, un tanto incomodo, trato de ganar distancia entre él y Gin.

"Tranquilo. Eres muy lindo, niño."

"¡No soy un niño!" refuto Toushirou, pero su voz apenas se oyó fuera del espacio que compartía con Gin. Este lo tomo del mentón y lo trajo hacia sí, y los grandes ojos verdes de Toushirou al fin apreciaron un par de irises rojas, rojas como la sangre. Enigmáticamente bellas.

"No te preguntare la edad porque eso me traerá problemas, pero deberías sentirte alagado, Shirou-chan." Dijo Gin, y su otra mano descendió por el cuello de Toushirou, quien lucho con el impulso de apartarlo, mientas su corazón latía desbocadamente. Los labios de Gin probaron la piel del cuello de Toushirou, y este cerró los ojos. Luego de un segundo (que le pareció eterno), Gin se aparto.

Observó a Toushirou: era un chico precioso y delicioso, pero él mismo tenía límites. Toushirou temblaba y trataba de mantenerse erguido, aferrándose del respaldo del sofá y la otra mano sobre el pecho de Gin. Podía sentir los latidos del mayor bajo sus dedos, un latido firme y tranquilo, que lo relajó. Abrió los ojos, y pudo ver como brillaba algo semejante a compasión en los ojos del otro. Toushirou no quería quedar como cobarde y torpemente apretó sus labios contra los de Gin. Este lo recibió con cierta sorpresa, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Aquel chico era tan apetecible. Miro a Aizen, quien ya tenía a una Momo totalmente embobada en brazos, gracias al alcohol y a sus encantos. Aizen siempre encontraba tan sencillo sus conquistas…

"Ne, Momo-chan, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo?" dijo a su acompañante. Ella sonrió ampliamente, pero algo opaco su alegría.

"Shirou-chan…"

"Está en buenas manos, Momo-chan." Explico Aizen "Gin es muy atento, no debes tener ninguna preocupación al respecto."

Ella miró a Toushirou, quien estaba en brazos de Gin. Este no quiso verse débil, por lo que le sonrió a su hermana mayor.

"Estoy bien, Momo."

"¿Seguro?"

El volvió a asentir.

"Vuelvo en taxi a casa, no te preocupes."

"No hará falta. Yo mismo lo llevare de regreso."

Ella lo miro un momento, un tanto insegura. Toushirou le sostuvo la mirada, casi rogándole que dejara de observarlo, que no lo dejara demostrar cuan aterrado estaba en verdad.

"De acuerdo."

Aizen se incorporo y ella le tomo la mano. Volvió a mirarlo una vez más, pero al final lo saludo con la mano y se marcho con Aizen.

Toushirou estuvo unos minutos absorto en la situación en la que se había metido. Sin embargo, el aliento de Gin en su oreja lo hizo dar un respingo.

"Ven."

"¿A dónde?"

"Cumpliste con tu parte, así que no te preocupes." Gin se levanto y lo hizo levantarse. Toushirou lo siguió a la salida y luego al estacionamiento. Allí, Gin desactivo la alarma de un bello Volkswagen Bora azul marino. Se sentó al volante y Toushirou a su lado.

"Te llevo a tu casa."

¿Cómo?"

"Cumpliste tu parte, tomaste un trago conmigo, así que no te preocupes." Gin encendió el motor. "Vamos, los buenos chicos deben levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela:"

Toushirou estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a tratarlo así?

"No soy un bebe, así que no necesito que me trate como uno."

"Lo sé." Dijo Gin, girando en una esquina. "Pero tengo ciertos códigos todavía."

Toushirou no sabía cómo responder, no sabía qué hacer. Sentía el orgullo herido nuevamente, otra vez su hermana había hecho todo, y se daba cuenta de cuan ingenuo era al respecto. Pensaba que era algo sencillo, pero estar en aquella situación era muy complicado. Y aunque Gin tenía toda la pinta de un degenerado, se había comportado como el adulto que era, lo dejaba ir sin hacerle nada. El viaje en auto fue en silencio.

_

* * *

__She is such a wicked child_

Am I wrong for loving Lola?  
_Am I wrong for what I think?  
_

_Painted lips  
__Dirty knees_

Gin sonrió al ver a Toushirou el siguiente fin de semana en Rukongai. Había ido sencillamente por curiosidad, porque no era tan asiduo a este lugar como su jefe. Esta vez estaba solo, y era porque Aizen había salido con Momo. Esa chica le había resultado bastante satisfactoria, y eso era algo de admirar.

Toushirou se sentó a su lado, un tanto molesto y con una actitud un tanto sobradora. Gin arqueo una ceja, pero le pidió un trago sin hacer comentarios. Toushirou bebió, y Gin le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Es un juego peligroso este, Toushirou" le dijo al oído, y fue lo más cercano a una advertencia que alguna vez Gin le haya dicho. Toushirou dejo su bebida y se lamio los labios, y luego torció la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de Gin.

"¿Y qué?" repuso empecinadamente. Gin no dijo nada, sencillamente volvió a tomarle la barbilla y lo beso.

"No me hagas romper los códigos, pequeño." Le susurro cuando sus labios apenas se apartaron.

"Pensé que los adultos no le temían a estas cosas." Dijo Toushirou, desafiantemente volviéndose y esta vez apoyando las manos en los hombros de Gin. Este a su vez lo sostuvo de la cintura y le beso el cuello.

"Cuando se es adulto no se deja de temer, sólo se empieza a simular que no se teme."

"Yo no tengo miedo." Dijo Toushirou, clavándole los ojos. Niño caprichoso.

"Deberías." Gin volvió a tomar sus labios, y esta vez saboreo el gusto a sandia, fresco, sabor de verano. La piel de Toushirou era fresca y suave bajo sus dedos, los cabellos eran sedosos y aquella inocencia que tanto trataba de ocultar era refrescante.

"Gin…" susurro el chico.

"¿Mhn?" fue todo lo que el otro respondió.

"No quiero… frente a todo el mundo…"

Gin sintió la erección de Toushirou contra su cuerpo y se sintió sumamente excitado. Dejo billetes sobre la mesa y prácticamente arrastro a Toushirou al auto. Allí, volvió a tomar la boca de Toushirou, poseído por un hambre voraz de aquel cuerpo. Toushirou lo dejo bajarle los pantalones y descubrir su erección, la cual Gin acaricio y ávidamente tomo en su boca.

"¡Gin!" gimió Toushirou, y aquello fue demasiado para él. Pronto se corrió en la boca del mayor, quien bebió su semilla sin problemas. Toushirou sintió el cuerpo abandonarlo, mientras yacía en los asientos traseros del auto. Lentamente la respiración se le calmo y la realidad volvió ante él.

"¿Qué… que pasó?" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

En ocasiones así, Gin casi deseaba ser un hombre decente.

Casi.

"Te corriste."

"Oh…" y se quedo dormido

Gin casi se larga a reír.

* * *

El constante ring del celular lo despertó.

"¡Shirou-chan!" la voz de Momo le taladró el tímpano.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo que 'qué'? ¿Dónde estás?"

"En lo de un amigo…"

"¿Con Gin?" oyó la voz de un hombre decir. Toushirou entonces se incorporó, completamente despierto. No estaba en su cama, aunque tenía las mismas ropas que la noche anterior.

"Eh…"

"¡Mejor!" dijo Momo al otro lado, riendo. "¡Aizen nos invita a una fiesta de la empresa! ¡Gin va, así que te puede llevar!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya le avisé a la abuela, estás conmigo y vamos de Ichigo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Es en dos horas, ¡no se atrasen!" la llamada culminó, y Toushirou se quedo viendo el celular.

_¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, en busca del baño. El olor a desayuno recién hecho le llego luego de que saliera de allí y se cruzo con un joven rubio de mirada amable y algo asustadiza.

"Buen día" lo saludo ese joven "Señor Ichimaru, su invitado ha despertado."

Tras una mesa, tipiando en una computadora, asomo la cabeza de Gin. El cabello se le reveló de un plateado violáceo, la piel blanca, y una taza humeaba a su lado. Bajo la luz del día, Gin se veía diferente, hasta atractivo. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa perversa, pero el conjunto le resulto diferente a Toushirou, fuera del aire viciado de Rukongai.

"Buen día, Shirou-chan. Puedes retirarte, Izuru."

Izuru hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Toushirou se acerco a la mesa de desayuno y tomo una tostada.

"¿Te llamó Momo?"

Ruido de teclas.

"Sí."

Ruido de mordida.

"¿Quieres ir?"

Ruido de teclas.

"Si ella va, yo voy." Dijo Toushirou, recibiendo una taza de té caliente. Gin lo miro un momento. Toushirou se veía mucho más joven bajo la luz del día, el cabello blanco, la piel sonrosada, los ojos verde brillante. Pero también se lo veía más relajado y seguro de sí mismo, fuera del ambiente de la noche de Rukongai. Toushirou comía con ganas, y bebió el té. No parecía alguien que pasara hambre, aunque estaba delgado. Y aunque no vestía de marca, tampoco se lo veía pobre. Toushirou noto el silencio de las teclas y la mirada atenta de Gin en él, y lo miro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué haces esto, Toushirou?" inquirió Gin de repente. Toushirou no supo que responderle.

"Debes estar listo." Dijo Gin al cabo de un rato, como dando olvidado el asunto "Le ordene a Izuru que te compre algunas ropas, están en la habitación que despertaste. Ponte lo que más te guste, es tuyo."

El ruido del teclado volvió a hacerse presente. Toushirou fue a cambiarse.

El simplemente brindaba un servicio, por ello Gin le pagaba con esas atenciones, se recordó a sí mismo, mientras vestía un costoso traje.

* * *

Toushirou nunca había subido a un barco en su vida, y aquel era gigante. Se llamaba _Las Noches_ y brillaba en dorado.

"¡Shirou-chan!" saludo Momo al verlo llegar. Ella estaba muy linda con un vestido violeta y su cabello suelto. Toushirou la hallo distinta. Ella brillaba y se movía muy cómodamente con Aizen, quien, muy a su pesar, Toushirou admitió era muy atractivo. No le gustaba eso. No le gustaba ver a Momo sonreírle así a Aizen, colgarse de su brazo y sonrojarse cuando éste le hacia un cumplido.

Momo estaba enamorada de ese tipo.

"Shirou" lo llamo Gin, siendo acompañado por un joven de cabellos negros y rostro neutro.

"¿Si?"

"Debo ir a tratar un asunto. Este es Ulquiorra, cualquier duda consúltasela."

"Ok."

Gin se apartó y Toushirou quedo con ese joven que parecía una estatua de no ser porque se movía y respiraba.

"¿Eres nuevo?"

"Supongo que puede decirse."

Ulquiorra no hizo acotación alguna.

"Se nota. Es la primera vez que traen a alguien tan joven. Tal vez por eso le dures."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿No lo sabes? Patético." Dijo Ulquiorra. "Estas fiestas no son más que un show, donde los directivos de la empresa fanfarronean sus recientes adquisiciones. Cuando se cansen, traerán alguien nuevo, y, si sabes jugar tus cartas, conseguirás que te den un empleo bien pagado… aunque, con tu edad, podrías ganarles un buen juicio por estupro."

Toushirou no respondió. Quería irse, pero no sabía cómo.

"¿Toushirou?"

Esa voz…

Mierda.

"¿Qué hacés acá?" Ichigo lo miraba con los ojos grandes. Sabía que Momo estaba metida en el tema de acompañantes, pero nunca lo espero de Toushirou, ¡era apenas un niño!

"Trabajo, como vos."

"Acabo de decirle de qué tratan estas fiestas." Dijo Ulquiorra con voz aburrida. "Veo que lo conoces, así que lo dejo contigo." El joven se marchó, en dirección donde otro de cabellos azules lo esperaba.

"Toushirou, tenés que salir de acá."

"No me molestes, Kurosaki. No sos mi padre."

Ichigo lo tomo de un brazo y lo llevo a un sitio apartado.

"¿No entendes nada vos? ¡Esto no es joda! ¡Estos tipos son muy peligrosos! ¡Salí de acá antes de que te hagan algo en serio!"

"¡¿Y qué haces vos acá si es tan jodido?"

"Soy mayor que vos."(**1**)

"Por dos años."

"Toushirou," Ichigo se contuvo "este no es un sitio para un chico como vos. Momo debería saberlo… hablando de eso, ella… esta con Aizen, ¿no? Ese es el peor hijo de puta que hay acá. Sacala de acá, y olvídense de esto. Es lo mejor. Ese tipo no la quiere, solo la aprovecha hasta que se aburra de ella y busque un nuevo juguete. "

"¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estás?" un hombre de largo cabello rojo y tatuajes llamaba a Kurosaki. Este soltó a Toushirou y levanto una mano, indicando que ya iba. Toushirou lo miro y simplemente dijo.

"Momo está enamorada de Aizen. Igual que vos, que te la aguantas porque estas enamorado de ese tipo." Dijo, señalando al pelirrojo.

Ichigo permaneció callado un momento.

"Busca a Momo, Toushirou, y váyanse."

* * *

_I hear the devil calling  
__He's waiting for my move  
__I shall allow the beater  
__You are my heart and soul_

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Gin llevo a Toushirou a un camarote privado. Tanta gente y la bebida le habían subido a la cabeza al chico, y estaba cansado de todo aquello. Momo lo había sacado un par de veces a bailar y le había enseñado un precioso par de aros y un anillo Bvlgary que Aizen le había obsequiado. Conoció a Renji Abarai y su jefe Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo acompañaba a ese tal Renji.

Todo y nada tenía sentido en ese momento. No quería arruinarle la fiesta a Momo, y si seguía sintiendo los ojos de Ichigo sobre él iba a estallar, por eso dijo que se sentía mal. Al traspasar la puerta y esta ser cerrada, Toushirou se colgó del cuello de Gin y volvió a reclamar sus labios. No quería seguir pensando. Mañana hablaría con Momo. Mañana todo esto se terminaría.

Toushirou sintió lo mullido del colchón contra su espalda mientras Gin llenaba de besos su pecho. Nunca antes había estado de esta forma con otra persona, y aunque nunca espero que fuese de esa manera, se alegro de que fuera con Gin. Le gustaba sentir los labios de Gin en los suyos, sentirlos en su piel, aquellas manos de dedos largos y delgados desnudarlo.

_Lo amaba. _

Sintió el cabello de Gin entre sus dedos, era finísimo y suave, como seda. A pesar de su apariencia, Gin no era tan delgado como aparentaba, y el calor de su cuerpo era reconfortante. Toushirou sintió a Gin moverse sobre su cuerpo, acariciarlo y prepararlo. De algún lado trajo un pomo que se dio cuenta era un tipo de lubricante (ni idea tenía que semejante cosas existiera) y Gin se unto bastante en los dedos.

"Relájate…" dijo Gin, mientras introducía dos dedos.

"Lo decís como si fuera fácil…" respondió el chico, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y la respiración agitada.

"Shh…" le trato de calmar Gin, acariciándole el rostro, el pecho, besándolo con suavidad. Toushirou casi rio ante tanta atención, nunca lo habría esperado de alguien como Gin. Se aferro de las sabanas con fuerza mientras Gin seguía con sus atenciones, pero le era imposible relajarse. Era demasiado.

"Pensa en otra cosa…"

"No puedo…."

Gin descendió su otra mano a la erección de Toushirou y comenzó a masturbarlo, tratando de hacerlo distraer en lo que hacia la otra mano. Al fin pudo introducir tres dedos sin problemas, pero sabía que aquello no sería suficiente. Pero tampoco quería que Toushirou acabara ya, así que deberían soportarlo.

Gin volvió a poner más lubricante y en sí mismo, y puso a Toushirou de espaldas, separándole las piernas.

"Morde la almohada." Dijo simplemente y comenzó a penetrarlo. Toushirou sintió un dolor como nunca antes, lagrimas rodando de sus ojos. Gin entraba con cuidado, pero por favor, deseaba que lo hiciera rápido.

"Gin…" musito, mordiendo la almohada y aferrándose a esta.

"Ya…" dijo el mayor, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Al fin pudo entrar completamente y permaneció quieto, sintiendo lo estrecho de Toushirou alrededor suyo, oyendo sus resuellos y gemidos. Mierda, mierda, que estaba haciendo…

"Toushirou," se inclino hasta el oído del chico "ya salgo, aguanta un poco."

"N-no…"

"Toushirou, esto está mal. Lo siento, ya…" Gin percibió un olor metálico. Sangre. Mierda, mierda, mierda-

Toushirou hizo un esfuerzo por volverse y tomo a Gin de los cabellos, jalando con fuerza. Los labios se rozaron torpemente.

"Te quiero…" dijo Toushirou, sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza. Se sentía tan expuesto, que cerró con fuerza los ojos. No quería que Gin viera su alma. No quería que se diera cuenta que en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado de él.

"Ok." Dijo Gin, y comenzó a moverse dentro de Toushirou. Oh, como le gustaba este chico, su piel, su voz, su olor…

"¡Ah!" exclamo Toushirou, Gin había llegado a tocar ALGO dentro de él que lo hizo ver estrellas. "¡Gin!"

"Shirou…"

Toushirou sintió sus brazos acalambrarse y ceder ante el peso. Las manos de Gin lo sujetaban de la cintura, mientras este se movía dentro y fuera de él. Una y otra ven Gin daba con aquello que lo hacía perderse en un mar de sensaciones. Finalmente ya no pudo aguantar más y se corrió, mientras que Gin seguía moviéndose dentro de él pero ya casi no lo percibió, estaba cansado. Gin se derramo dentro suyo, sintiendo el calor derramarse en su interior. Con un sonido seco, Gin salió de él y se recostó a su lado, resoplando. Toushirou sintió los ojos cerrarse pesadamente, y Gin le beso la frente sudorosa.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido. Sólo que otra vez el celular lo llamaba.

"¿Si?" dijo, frotándose las sienes, el cuerpo dolorido.

"Shirou-chan…" la voz de Momo, quebrada en llanto.

"¿Momo?"

"No quiero vivir más…" lloro la chica al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Momo! ¿Donde estas?

Gemidos.

"¡Momo!"

"Es un hijo de puta, Toushirou…"

"Momo, decime donde estas, por favor." Dijo Toushirou, buscando su ropa, aguantándose el dolor.

Silencio. Toushirou trago saliva, expectante.

"Momo."

"Afuera…"

Toushirou respiro.

"Esperame ahí. Nos vamos."

Toushirou se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta. Descalzo, salió corriendo del camarote, totalmente en silencio tras la fiesta. El cielo ya estaba mostrando tintes del amanecer y la gente de limpieza recorría el gran barco, algo sorprendida de verlo pasar. Al fin salió afuera, y sintió el rumor del agua, el aire húmedo. Una figura negra estaba trepada en la baranda, mirando fijamente el agua.

"¡Momo!"

Corrió hasta ella, y la tomó del brazo.

"¿Qué mierda haces?"

"¡Dejame! ¡No puedo creer lo que hice, lo que te hice! ¡Merezco la muerte!" Momo tiraba en sentido del agua. Ninguno de los dos sabía nadar.

"¡Momo, deja de decir estupideces y salí de ahí! Volvamos a casa y olvidemos todo esto." Dijo él, luchando con ella.

"¡Ese hijo de puta no me va a dejar ir, Shirou-chan! ¡Dice que le robe cosas y que le debo mucha plata!"

"Momo, vamos a hablar de estas cosas, dale…" Toushirou se trepo a la baranda para tratar de traerla al otro lado.

"¡No!" entonces ella se resistió con fuerza y comenzó a caer. Los ojos amplios en terror puro, manoteando para aferrarse a algo. Dio con la mano de Toushirou, quien en el impulso perdió asidero y cayo con ella al agua helada.

Veinte minutos después, dos jovencitos tiritando de frío estaba en la cubierta de Las Noches, chorreando agua, ante la desaprobadora mirada de Byakuya Kuchiki, la preocupada de Ichigo y la exasperada de Renji (los últimos dos, también chorreando agua por saltar tras los dos chiquillos).

"Renji" dijo la helada voz de Byakuya, mientras se volvía.

"¿Señor?"

"Asegúrate de que regresen a sus casas. Los tres. Debo discutir algo con el comité, pero te adelanto que no deseo volver a ver tu acompañante hasta que sea mayor de edad." Dijo Byakuya, alejándose.

Momo gimoteaba entre los brazos de Toushirou. Ichigo bajo los ojos y se cruzo con la mirada de Toushirou.

"Te lo dije."

* * *

Toushirou sorbió de su cajita de jugo, antes de responder a la alarma del Messenger.

_zorro dice: hola_

Hacia al menos un año que la relación entre ellos dos se había vuelto prácticamente virtual, salvo algunos encuentros escondidos.

_dragon dice: hola_

Gracias a Momo y a Aizen, el comité prohibió que se llevaran acompañantes menores de edad, y por ello el acceso a Rukongai se vio limitado, gracias al pedido que presento Byakuya Kuchiki, quien resulto ser alguien muy influyente. Gin tuvo que cortar todo contacto con Toushirou, hasta que tres meses después comenzaron a chatear (siempre filtrando los datos y sin usar sus computadoras propias, Toushirou ahora aprovecha el descanso en la escuela), y a veces encontrarse en algún lugar lo suficientemente reservado como para que su empresa no lo encuentre.

_zorro dice: que tal la escuela?  
__dragon dice: bien. Ya termino el ciclo. Aprobé todo!  
__zorro dice: ^^_

Toushirou volvió a sorber de su jugo. Momo estuvo deprimida un tiempo, pero se compuso. Devolvió todos los regalos de Aizen y este no reclamo más que eso. Ichigo, en cambio, se lo notaba furioso, ya que de verdad se había enganchado con Renji. Otra cosa buena fue que la abuela no descubrió lo que hacían.

_zorro dice: quiero hacerte un regalo.  
__dragon dice: no busques problemas…  
__zorro dice: no los habrá.  
_

Toushirou sonrió. Gin siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

_dragon dice: nos vemos pronto?  
__zorro dice: por supuesto._

Toushirou vacilo un momento, oyendo el timbre anunciar el fin del descanso.

_dragon dice: debo irme._

Y pronto agrego:

_te quiero._

Unos segundos de vacilación, expectación, ansia.

_zorro dice: y yo te amo. Nos vemos.  
__Zorro cerró cesión._

Toushirou apago la computadora y se apuro a volver a clases, con la alegría de saber que este era un secreto que nadie le podría quitar jamás, que algún día podría decirle al mundo.

Pero no hoy.

**FIN**

Ok, antes de que me quieran matar, debo aclarar que me inspiro la canción de ELEFANT, "LOLITA" y la novela "PLATONIC SEX" de Ai Ijima (autobiografía de una popular actriz porno japonesa). El tema de los acompañantes es un tanto espinoso pero muy cierto, y en la novela de Ijima es muy bien explicado (el manga GALS! también lo describe sin problemas: chicas adolescentes que para darse gustos se prostituyen part time), y la canción de la lolita de hacía rato me daba idea de escribir algo… tenia la escena de Momo y Shirou en una fiesta, ante la atenta mirada de Aizen y Gin… no más que eso, y me puse a escribir y salió esto…. Me costó dos días, todo un record… este es mi presente de navidad para ustedes, vere si puedo traer algo para reyes aunque lo dudo. Por favor, les pido encarecidamente que dejen su opinión al respecto, y que pasen unas felices fiestas

**1-**supuestamente Ichigo tiene quince años… hagan la suma…

Atentamente,

Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**Mariana Soledad Pérez**_

26/12/2010

Lyrics!

"**LOLITA" (ELEFANT)**

Can you tell me what you're thinking?  
I just melt inside your eyes  
Kiss me like they do in movies  
Modern child of the night

I was watching you for hours  
Standing there beside the pool  
When you wear those pretty dresses  
I forget the girl in you

Run away  
Run away

Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more  
Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more

Am I wrong for loving Lola?  
Am I wrong for what I think?  
She is such a wicked child

Painted lips  
Dirty knees

Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more  
Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more

I hear the devil calling  
He's waiting for my move  
I shall allow the beater  
You are my heart and soul

My Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more  
Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more

My Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more  
My Lola is on the floor  
She's wanting more, she's wanting more

¿Puedes decirme lo que piensas?  
Me derretí en tus ojos  
Bésame como lo hacen en las películas  
Moderna hija de la noche

Te estuve observando por horas  
Parado junto a la piscina  
Cuando vistes esos lindos vestidos  
Olvido a la chica en ti

Escapa  
Escapa

Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas  
Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas

¿Estoy equivocado por amar a Lola?  
¿Estoy equivocado por lo que pienso?  
Es una niña tan perversa

Labios pintados  
Rodillas sucias

Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas  
Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas

Oigo al diablo llamar  
Espera que haga mi movida  
Voy a permitir la sacudida  
Eres mi corazón y alma

Mi Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas  
Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas

Mi Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas  
Lola esta en el suelo  
Desea mas, desea mas


End file.
